Problem: Suppose $f(x)$ is a rational function such that $3f\left(\dfrac{1}{x}\right)+\dfrac{2f(x)}{x}=x^2$ for $x\neq 0$.  Find $f(-2)$.
Answer: Setting $x = -2,$ we get
\[3 f \left( -\frac{1}{2} \right) - f(-2) = 4.\]Setting $x = -\frac{1}{2},$ we get
\[3f(-2) - 4 f \left( -\frac{1}{2} \right) = \frac{1}{4}.\]Solving these equations as a system in $f(-2)$ and $f \left( -\frac{1}{2} \right),$ we find $f(-2) = \boxed{\frac{67}{20}}$ and $f \left( -\frac{1}{2} \right) = \frac{49}{20}.$